Considerable effort has been devoted to packaging systems for fresh fruit such as apples and pears to prevent damage to the fruit during shipping. To this end trays of molded pulp have been designed in which pockets are formed for individual fruit specimens, the trays forming layers of fruit within a carton. However, in many instances the fruit within the carton is not held snugly during shipment and the vibration and other motion during transit will cause the fruit to jiggle and rotate during shipment so as to scuff the surface. This is particularly a problem with the tender skinned pears.